Smile to the death
by L.S.T.P
Summary: YAOI,SLASH,VEELA FIC dRACO AND HARRY GET A LITTLE BIT OF SNOGGING AND REMUS SMELLS...
1. Drowning

**Smile to the death.**

**By L.S.T.P**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: yes another fic, cant help it really, this is YAOI if you don't like it ran away, also this is (yeah another one) veela fic. Even if it's not commented in this chapter.

BYE!!!!!!!.

**Wounded **

Two weeks and counting.

Two weeks since he left.

Two weeks since my life turn up side down...

Yes, two weeks. But it feels like it had been ages, like the time has trapped me. Caged me in this new, cruel and quite frightening freedom.

And I am aware that I sound weak and dependent.

But I am.

I can't help the fact that I miss him. I miss my father and my past life, the secrecy and the hidden whispers. The unknown fear, and the fear itself. I long for the past, and I spend my days denying this cruel present, where he is rotting in Azkaban.

Hating this feeling of helplessness. Feeling so useless, unable to rescue him, unable to forget him and unable to continue without him. And I have been feeling like cursing so much lately. I curse Voldemort, Harry Potter, the entire wizarding world, the gods, and sometimes even myself.

I am lost, unfitting. It's like I don't belong to this world anymore.

And I cry, I cry for my old self, the boy who never cries and the one who not knows this cold independence. And I crave for the beautiful lies that I believed not long ago. And it hurts, cuts, and bleeds. This pains is so deep, this unstoppable grief.

I dream with wings, and redemption or something that takes all this suffering. This silent suffering, and I want to wail, to scream, to let it go but I cant, I....

But is this me anymore?

Am I this tortured soul?

This gashing heart?

What am I? Or even better, Who am I?

Is the light going to blind this darkness at some point?

I continue, I don't give up. I wan to...

But do I? Or it's this animal instinct of preservation?

And the simple truth is that...

I don't know.

D.M

_**8989898989898989898**_

He stopped his writing, and for minutes he just stood there, staring with a frowning expression the inked parchment. He had been writing a lot lately, and he is starting to worry. He never used to do it before, but now he had been feeling this urgency to write. Sometimes he is sleeping when he suddenly wakes up, sweating and dying to write something.

It never makes sense, and in an odd way it always does. It's strange, and frightening. And he always whishes he could destroy the parchments, the evidence of his weakness, but he cant's so he just keeps them. And he continues with his sleepless nights, because he knows that the dreams would chase him back. The ghost of his father, his father dying and asking him help.

But sometimes it isn't with him. He dreams with green eyes and soft chuckles, with fingers entwining, and sometimes-even with soft promises, and whispers of love. But he shouldn't think of that, he is just deceiving himself and he definitely **shouldn't **think of that. Because the mornings are always too cold, and the dreams are too short.

He feels weak; he hasn't eaten anything in days. He just isn't hungry, but he does feels strangely empty. Like soulless. He knows that he should eat, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to get out of his room, not now, not ever.

And he almost can hear his father saying...

_"That's childish Draco. You should know better"_

... And watch himself, nodding and answering.

_"Sorry Father, I won't disappoint you again"_

Almost but... he can't. And he knows that he has to get used to the fact that he doesn't have a father anymore. And that he hates him for believing in falseness, for let him down, for teaching him wrong. But mostly for didn't know better

Sighing he decides that its better to go down. Taking a few deep breaths he prepares himself to wear the correct blank expression that he is supposed to. When he is ready he goes down stairs thinking that his mother is going to be in the dining room and that he would join her, then they would eat... by themselves. They will eat in silent; they won't look at each other on the eye. And when they finally finish they would run back to their own refuges. To lick their bruises alone, and tomorrow would be the same, and the next day, and forever. Because they are empty and they are no more.

He is dead, a walking dead, and even sometimes a smiling dead. Pride, its what keeps him from falling, and sometimes is his mother, his father, his friends, their expectations, his last name and sometimes but mostly is the hate. The hate that he was taught to feel. And sometimes he feels like he was born with it.

That is why he hates to sleep because he knows that his dreams are just wrong, wrong in so many ways. Wrong to his father and wrong to him. He believes in this but he is not sure that he **knows** this anymore.

He had always needed someone to tell him what is right and what it's wrong, someone stronger that him. Braver than the flesh, and smarter than the spirit. And he feels like he is suffocating in this house, like he is spitting his own soul. Because he can't live on the land of fantasy anymore. He is better that that, he wants to be better that that.

But deep down in him it still exists this shaming part that desires the Fakeness, the fakeness in which he was born. Lulled with lies and false ideals. And that's what he is, a spoiled kid, a Quidditch captain, a Slytherin, a future Death Eater and a Malfoy.

He is all this and none.

Because he is dead. But sometimes in those crazy and wild dreams he feels alive, he feels warm, secure, and utterly loved.

So he hates mornings.

But he hates more the dreams because they make him see what he never is going to hand.

They burn him with caresses.

They whip him with kisses.

And they smother him with promises.

And he can't forgive the false promises.

He can't do that.

Because he had done it before and...

...He can't

A/N: jeje that was odd, I don't know where it came from (but I think that I would continue) I swear it, I was just playing chess and then Bumm!!!!!, I was typing like crazy.... Yeah odd......

Tell me if you like it, hate it, don't care or else.

L.S.T.P


	2. Confusing

**Smile to the death.**

**By L.S.T.P**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**SLASH,** THIS MEANS TWO BOYS LIKING EACH OTHER. IF YOU ARE GROSSED WITH THE IDEA GO BACK AND READ OTHER THINGS. I AM NOT GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE OF ANYTHING, YOU HAD BEEN WARNED.

A/N: hi! Sorry for the late update but my father wouldn't let me use the computer. He was shitting his pants because of the hurricane. Well that's it. Feed back please!!

**2. Confused**

How dares he? How dares he to make an appointment with me!

In my house. In my father's house!

What does he expect of me?

Is forgiveness what he searches?

He wants me to say:

_**"Don't worry Sir, it was a mistake all of us have mistakes it could have happen to anyone".**_

Well I won't. He betrayed us, he betrayed my father, he betrayed me, and the worst part is that he betrayed himself. And I don't understand him; it's just too damn confusing. How could he? I trusted him. I admired him. I admired him as much as I admired my father. But because of him I don't have a father anymore. And it's his entire fault.

But...

But he is also the only thing I have left. How can I hate him now? How can I forget?

I really don't know what to do.

Should I accept? Should I give him the benefit of the doubt? But what is he going to say? Something like:

**"_Sorry Draco I just _gave_ my testimony to the authorities and I said that your father was guilty and also that he had been a death eater for the last 20 years. But don't take it personal, because it wasn't"_**

That is **bullshit**.

**Those** are lies.

And he taught me that, my first lesson of him was:

_**"Everything is personal Draco, and all the arguments that they can give to you are bullshit and bloody lies**"_

And what he is going to say to me then? He can't do anything because I won't believe him. He has no arguments. He can't convince me.

But...

But I do wish to hear him, I want to know his **whys.** And deep down I still expect that this would be just a dream and that I will wake up in any moment. And everything would be all right again. He would be my godfather and my father's best friend.

And when I do it I would be me again.

I would be Draco.

I would be Draco Malfoy.

I would be Draco Malfoy a Slytherin.

I would be Draco Malfoy a Slytherin and the best student of Professor Snape.

Yes, everything would be all right again.

And it's a shame that this is not going to happen.

A real shame

_**89898989898989**_

He fell asleep almost immediately. He was beyond tiredness, he was completely exhausted. He needed to sleep, but mostly he needed the boy that in his dreams loved him. He needed the company, the caresses and the whispers, the soft lullaby that was his breathing and the brightness of his eyes. He also needed his touches and the rotting feeling when he touched back.

He needed misery, hate and all the bad feeling that he has when he wakes up of such a lovely dream to face reality. He needed the anger that he still feels when he wakes up alone.

He needed hate to be able face Severus.

But... but the main reason that he had to sleep is that when he dreams he is free to be loved and protected from all the demons of his life. And when he falls asleep is with no worries and no fears because he knows that he is going to be there for him.

_For him... just him_

Draco woke up two hours later with the familiar heat licking on his skin. Taunting him, not letting him forget for an instant the existence of the arms that were around his waist on his dream. The feeling was so dizzyingly soft.

Just like a ghostly touch, the teasing hand of a lover...

**Not** that the guy on his dreams was his lover. He **was and still is **his sword enemy...

Yet... Yet he is the one that on his coldest nights makes love to him so tortuously slow that when he comes, he comes with tears.

Tears that he licks always like all the suffering and hate. The one that receives his wounded body and heals him with love.

A fake love.

The love that he dreams of.

So perfect, so unreal.

So wrong, so sinful.

That's why Draco doesn't pay attention to his dreams because he is ashamed of his conduct but also he fears the dreams because maybe they are pointing to him what he has ignored for so much time.

And he doesn't think anymore, because his mind is full with dark hair, green ayes and a wolfish grin that smothers away his resistance.

So he does what he can's, what he **should** do. So he gets up and he takes a shower absently. He wears his best robes but he doesn't brush his hair back like he used to. He had done that when he was a kid, when a dark man had said to him that only girls used his hair on his face. And with bitterness he still remembers his father laughing and telling Severus that he was just jealous because ha hadn't pretty hair like he did. And he had believed Severus, and he regretted it. And he still regrets the mixing feelings that he **has** to this man.

When he is ready he goes to the garden, he knows that he is going to be there, and he is. He is standing there like he had done so many times. The only differences are that in all the times that he had been there Draco hadn't felt the urgency to hex him onto oblivion neither he had felt the urgency to threw himself onto his arms so strongly.

He was not changed. He was sill dark and tall. But he wasn't looking at him on the eye. And for minutes Draco tough that in any moment he would talk, but he didn't. He just raised his head and looked at him. And Draco noticed that he was indeed changed, the normally eyes that always grasped the truth from others today were hiding his own truths almost sorrowing. He looked older. Defeated.

Draco didn't care, Draco couldn't care.

"Why are you here?" His own voice sounded cold to him. But this man, the one that once had been his godfather didn't deserve any compassion.

The man looked at the sky, and when he talked again it was a soft murmur that almost was deafened by Draco's pounding heart.

"Lucius was always too complicated. Always scheming and keeping secrets..." Draco felt the anger rising. The bloody traitor was talking about his father after what he had done. Draco gripped his wand tightly. The man keep talking "He should..." But then he stopped and glanced at the livid blonde before adding, " I am here because of him... I am also here because I want to help you"

Draco stared at him in shock, but the other man did not even flinch. "You want to help me, you want to help me like you helped my father!" He said venomously.

" No" The dark eyes showed so much pain. Draco loosened the grip of his wand almost immediately.

"Draco I..." A pleading look that was directed to merciless gray eyes. A defeated sight was heard "I am here to give you this" The black haired man pointed a leather book "Inside is a letter from Luc... From your father"

Draco took it almost immediately watching his teacher with unbelieving eyes. He wanted to ask so many things. He wanted to disappear, he wanted to throw the book to the face of his professor. He wanted him to go so he could read his father letter. He was so lost on his toughs that the voice of the older man startled him when he talked again.

" Good bye Draco"

He turned his back to the boy. But Draco couldn't let him go no without answers

"Why Severus?" A whisper, a plead. It didn't sound like he had mean to. He had meant it to be harsh, hateful, a reproach however it didn't.

He needed to ask more. He wanted to know. He had thousands of questions on his mind but they didn't reach his lips. He had wanted to say:

_Why did you betray us?_

_Why did you sell us?_

_Do you regret it?_

_Do you know what you have done?_

_Do you know that he is going to die?_

_Do you know that it would be your fault?_

"Harry Potter"

The words, Draco didn't know how much the words could hurt until that moment.

"Draco if I continued to protect Lucius he would have murdered him "

With that he was gone.

And if Draco could have seen his face, he would have seen tears in the pale cheeks of his former godfather.

A/N: well sorry again about the lack of veela thing. But I promise that in the next chapter will be information about Draco being a veela and others. I also wanna thank the reviews so: **Makalani Astral**: I am glad that you like it and yeah Draco is really dependent but jeje I couldn't help it. **Anonimity**: sorry about the grammar but I am learning English and about the "cause thing" jeje I fixed it. Thanks for pointing it. **Without permission**Thanks for the lovely review and I am really happy that you like the personality of my Draco. (Hope you haven't eaten your hand thought) jeje you cheer my day with you review, I hope you continue reading. **Alora: **thanks for reviewing. **The Mogget: **ajajajajaja sorry about the poor spelling but I am a Mexican and I am really clumsy too jeje. (and about my others fics they are in Spanish) **fragonknight01: **jaja sorry again about the with situation. And Draco will find love pretty soon. ( Jeje I also love Bill he is so HOT) **Yana5**yes this a veela story.Wellthat's all. Bye!!!!!!!!!


	3. Finding

**Smile to the death.**

**By L.S.T.P**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: hi! Yes it's me again. Ok in this chap I explain something about Draco being a veela and others. So that's it, review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**3. Finding.**

_Dear Draco:_

_My beloved son, you don't have the slightest idea of how much I am going to miss calling you mine. How much am going to miss seeing myself reflected into your eyes._

_I never planned this. I didn't think that this was going to happen. And because of that I will be buried down full of regrets..._

_Oh boy the lots of words that were left unspoken will never have a chance to be said. But don't be sad Draco if the end has come to me you must remain still and lift your chin proud. Because since your were borne the gods blessed you. You are my masterpiece, you are my child, a part of me that would live even if I disappear from this world._

_You are my flesh, my tears, my laughs and all my being. You were taught to greatness and one day you would reach it. Because that is your mission, is your destiny. And as a Malfoy you will learn things that I was supposed to teach you, but now it's to late. And you will have to learn alone._

_My decisions weren't the best and I am sorry of this. I am sorry for not protect you by protecting me. I am sorry for not saying this sooner, for not letting you know who you truly were. But I don't regret joining the side that I supported, the side that I still support. However I will not bend my head, I will stand my foot on the ground, I will defend my own ideals. And I will fight for the little that is left of my future. I will not touch my heart. I will do anything to stay alive. And I don't expect any less of you my son._

_I can not fix the past but you can fix your future._

_And here is the Main reason of my letter. You understand that I would never endanger you by sending you a letter if what I needed to tell you weren't important. _

_And first of all I ask for your forgiveness but I always expected that our blood wouldn't affect you. Because Draco **I wasn't**, I grew up and married but I never suffered the consequences of our ancestors. And I know that I should have told you sooner. But as I say I wasn't expecting it._

_I realized just two years ago, do you remember when you told me that that veela girl didn't affect you and that she was constantly staring at you? Well I think that she must have noticed it. Draco, she noticed that you were a veela. All our family was, even I. But you are special, you were chosen to have this gift. I have the looks of one veela but I never manifested any of their abilities, but you will. Draco you will if you want to. You can embrace the idea or take the potions that are written down in the book. But if you choose to do the potions you will lose something. You will lose the capacity of love. Draco, my boy, I expect that you take the right decision, you are a man now and a Malfoy. Act like one._

_Sincerely_

_Your father._

_**89898989898989**_

Ron stared.

Ron stared at Harry Potter to be more precisely. The look on his eyes could be described as worried and slightly curious. Harry looked... well he looked... Hell, he looked far too good! No that Ron didn't wanted his friend to be happy, actually the things were all the way around. But **this **was too suddenly. Just a few days ago Harry was still grieving Sirius' death. But now he was actually talking animatedly with the twins.

Ron decided that something had happened, well actually more like something was happening because Harry seemed happier and happier as the days passed. And he was just fine with the situation. Whatever it was it was helping Harry, so it couldn't be that bad, could it? After all Harry was almost a grown up guy, he could take care of himself.

Talking about growing he was proud to say that he was taller than ever. He was taller than the twins, Charlie, Bill, Harry and basically all the members of the order... well except Snape. The greasy git was an inch taller than what he was. The damn bastard!

Ron chewed his food angrily. Snape, why did he have to think in Snape? The mere tough of him made his blood boil. He had the greasy git even in the soup... well in this case the eggs. Since Sirius incident the order had moved to Snape's house. More like one of Snape's properties, but Snape gladly remembered all of them that they were under his roof and that they had to follow his rules. The self-center prick! But well he didn't argue when he was informed, after all it was for Harry's benefit. Ron would do anything for Harry. He was his best friend, tough Ron wasn't the type of saying a bunch of "I loves you's" every time he felt like to (Jeje at least no when he wasn't drunk).

However Harry was important to him. The friendship that they had bounded with the years was pretty strong. And that was why he knew that Harry was up to something. The boy couldn't keep him in the dark for too much time; he wasn't like the others.

Not even Hermione was as close to Harry as he was. They were like brothers, more that that. And Ron appreciated more their affinity because this wasn't because of the blood. They weren't really relatives, they got along because they wanted.

With Harry the things always were different, but always in a good way. However this wasn't why he considered Harry more of a brother than Fred, Ginny, George, Charlie, Bill and Percy. He liked better Harry because when he had met Harry, Harry had seen something of him that others couldn't or didn't care. Something good. He had always believed on him. Even when others turned their backs to him without even trying. Harry had been there. He had helped him when he had decided to break up with Hermione. His own mother had tried to persuade him. With bitterness he still remembered her words.

_"Ron, dear, Hermione is such a wonderful girl and smart to... you... are you sure that you want to blow it"_

Damn how much he had wanted to complete the unspoken in his mother comment.

_"Ron, dear, Hermione is such a wonderful girl and smart to. **You are not going to be able to find other girl like that. Don't you realized that she is doing a favor to you with been your girlfriend**. Are you sure that you want to blow it **like you always do"**_

Well hat didn't matter anymore. He didn't resent his mother or Hermione. Hermione would always be an important chapter of his life and his best girl friend. Nowwhat mattered here was finding out was going on. He glanced around searching Harry. He wasn't there. Shoving one last hot cake on his mouth under the disapproving stare of his mother and Hermione he followed Harry. Luckily for him he didn't have to search, he knew exactly were the brunet was.

_**898989898989898**_

Snape was waiting. And he didn't like it. He was pretty nervous. He just couldn't hold down his emotions. He knew that Draco was going to contact him. Well he hoped he would. Things were too complicated now. He hoped that Draco were smarter in off.

_Just don't do any stupid boy_

_**898989898989898**_

_A Veela_

_"I am a veela" _Draco tough before he opened book cautiously. It was old, and it didn't have an index. The book looked in simple words plain and boring. However Draco knew better. He knew that the book had all the truths that he needed. He knew that he needed to understand. But deep down he expected to find lies in this book because his mind continued to question him. Why did he believe Severus? Why he was following his guts and not his brain? Why was he even considering it?

He read the first paragraph.

_A **veela **is one of the most docile magical creatures. Thought they can be really strong, they hate violence and frequently avoid fights at all cost. A **veela** is also called "creature of the pleasure" because of the behavior of the average veela. _

_**Veelas **only live with the only purpose to be happy and generate pleasure to themselves and to their mates. A veela can have one or many mates trough their lives. This is because Veelas choose the person that loves them the most as their mates. Of course this do not include parents or any relative. If the veela notices that they are not loved any more they would live his or her mate immediately. Even tough this is not frequent, a veela can and will commit suicide if he doesn't find love again._

_Their process of mating is always different. Many veelas said that is different to everyone. But these are the most common methods._

_A veela can smell the scent of his beloved one_

_A veela can find his mate trough dreams that..._

The book slipped away of his hands. Breaking the sonorous silence of his bedroom. Anything else that was on the book remained a mystery to the young veela as he collapsed and his fragil body hit the hard wood.


	4. Smoking

**Smile to the death.**

**By L.S.T.P**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: hi, folks! Just writing this down to let you know that the letter on chapter 3 was completed, I just kind of mixed the two of them but now is corrected. With no more to say.... Enjoy!

**Thanks to: **

**Alora:** no girl Ron is not going to interfere between Harry and Draco he is just pretty close to Harry jeje, just that

**Makalani Astral**

**Without permission**: glad you like my story, (you really make me laugh while reading your review,) don't worry tough Draco is going to wake up, I am not capable to hurt him (not much that is) And for Sirius well he is dead sorry about that, but am trying to follow the book so....

Jaja thanks again for your lovely review and you are right Halloween is great. I love candies too!!!!

**Anny Pervert Snape** jaja me encanta tu nik y si soy la señora toda poderosa, me alegro que te haya gustado.

**GaBo0**: mhm no se porque hayas recibido mi historia. No, no es un Snape/Draco es un Harry/Draco pero tienes razon al principio parece que si. Aprovechando esto me encanta tu fic ("propiedad privada") es genial, cuando lo adelantas, di que es pronto me muero por ver que sigue jeje

**4. - Smoking **

You could see trough the window that this nigh was a silent one, you could see dark shadows dancing languidly on the ground. And if you paid enough attention you could see them laughing in the way only the dead could. Their laugh was soundless but it still make you shiver every time you sensed their corrupted cries.

Draco didn't like this. He didn't fear the dark, he feared the silent. In his early years Draco learnt that silent meant that something was wrong. If something was wrong it meant that his daddy was sad. Draco knew that his father often had bad dreams, really scaring nightmares. When his father was sad no one talked, the domestic elves disappeared, no sound was heard on home. He remembered that he had asked his mother why once, he also remembered the look on his mother eyes.

No hand had ever touched him in anger; no hand had ever touched him in anger before that. He didn't see it coming; it was as fast as a blink of eyes. She had slapped him. And he hadn't even actually see the movement of his mother hand, but he did feel the burning on his cheek. He felt surprise that became indignation, indignation that became anger. And then it happened, the walls seemed to close around theirs throats in that exact moment. Draco remembered himself climbing the stairs that leaded to his father's bedroom. He remembered seeing him sing an unforgettable song.

Forget wasn't an option, a Malfoy never forgets. Draco wishes he could as he rocks back and forth marking the tempo of his bittersweet song. With trembling lips he enchants his song, his father's song.

_" Deep down the dark forest lays the light sprawled on the ground. Look at her crying form she is leaking tears and blood"_

Flashes of a blond man with smoky eyes came to his mind. His long hair hid his face. Draco tried to get near but something told him that it was dangerous to get near his daddy now. Draco heard his father cry. Draco couldn't move the walls were trapping him again. Draco couldn't breathe.

_" Can't you see the bruises on her arms? See how they glare back. No hero would come. She will burn for a night, she will burn for an entire life."_

He didn't know why such a scaring song could bring him so much comfort now.

When he was a child he never questioned why his father sang that song or why Uncle Severus came running and got him away of his father. He never questioned before why his father continued to sing when their house was shaking. He never questioned why Severus had slapped his father or why his father hadn't t reacted and continued to sing. He never questioned why they stayed on Uncle Severus' house a season, they just said that his father was sick and that he needed time alone to recover. He wondered why his father never stopped singing or why he was trembling. Draco wondered why the house started to bleed when they left his father alone in the house. He never asked, but he hoped that someday he would know.

_"She is being stabbed, she is being burned. Smell the rotting scent of her burned flesh. It's too late to regret, it's too early to finish. Because she will burn for a night, she will burn for an entire night._

_**89898989898989898**_

It was dark on Malfoy Manor, Snape considered why.

A part of him was screaming the answer the other didn't want to know. He rushed anyway walking an already walked hall. Severus feared the way the walls were crying. It was leaking, damping the entire place. It was haunting the way the tears of blood stained the floor. Severus walked faster as the Red Sea devoured the bottom of his robes. He opened a door already opened before.

_**8989898989898**_

Harry was screaming Ron didn't know why. Harry was screaming and Ron couldn't stop him. He had been talking with him when the raved haired boy started to scream. Such a terrifying scream, Harry was screaming a never-ending scream. People ran around, someone was crying beside him, another was calling his name.

They were begging him to open his eyes. Harry refused; he could see trough closed eyes a figure that cracked on pain. Harry feel it for him. It was like the person's pain was so big that he couldn't take it and it was sharing it with him.

Harry didn't know why. Harry wondered why he was screaming another's pain. Harry realized that he had never tasted something so sweet, no, not sweet more than sweet... It just felt too real. Even more than his own.

_**8989898989898**_

He had heard that before. And for all Severus' respected once it was more than in off. The resemble was too painful, seeing his best friend like this, looking at his godson like this. Severus wondered if the Malfoys were born cursed or if they cursed their lives themselves.

As he took the youth with him he guessed remorsefully that it was the later one.

_**8989898989898**_

Harry gasped as he opened his eyes. All the stares were on him. Harry didn't cared, more like Harry didn't remembered that he should care. He ran, all his efforts in reaching.. What he didn't know. All was a blur on his eyes, flashes of color, sounds and voices that weren't so important as the pull that was making him run.

Ron ran behind him, wondering why he didn't manage to catch Harry. Harry was running so fast like his life depended on it. Ron wondered a lot of thinks. None were answered

_**898989898989898**_

Snape took out his wand. Normally he would have done something so simple as open a door manually but now he couldn't. Many reason he had. The Main one was the blond that was practically over him, he had an arm around his neck, and Severus had his arm on his waist. The blond was silent, this worried Severus. Severus didn't have the time to open the door when the door opened itself revealing a breathless Potter.

The dark boy was sweating and he was gasping for air, Severus looked at him curiously before he snapped at him.

"Get out of the way Potter" He passed him no thinking it twice.

Harry stood there, not noticing the paper that Draco had just dropped. Ron found him like this, head down, lost.

_**89898989898989**_

Draco woke up hours later in an estrange bed. He got up not noticing his lack of shoes or the way he looked on that moment. However he was sure where to go, he walked and found a bed, a none empty bed. He laid there not noticing opened green eyes.

Harry found this amusing, still he remained silent. He watched as the blond drifted to sleep. Harry didn't scream, he wasn't even shocked to see the blond in his bed. No other that Draco Malfoy himself. Maybe it was because the numb potion Mrs. Weasley gave him. Maybe this was because he had been dreaming this all his life .He didn't sleep that night although he knew that he should rest.

_Tomorrow will be a hell of day._ Harry tough nonchalantly as he took a fag out of his pocket slowly, not wanting to wake up a sleeping dragon.

**And just to specify to what it owes the chapter the name...**

**It's for the marihuana that I must have been smoking to write it jajajajajaja, am just kidding this chapter even tough is weird it has a reason to be, if you got kind of confused in the middle of it don't worry what happened would be explained in the next chapters.**

**L.S.T.P**


	5. Wishing

**

* * *

Smile to the death**

**By L.S.T.P**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Thanks to:**

**Rosiy:** I am glad that you like how the story is going on, and yes English is not my first language. I am really sorry about the mistakes in this story but I am still learning, and about a beta reader I think you are right I REALLY need one but jeje I don't have one I am gonna ask Snake about it. And no offence taken I really liked your review it made me feel like you were really reading and paying attention to it, so thanks!!!!!!

**GaBo0** bueno eso explica porque te llegaba mi historia jeje y si trato de escribir en ingles pero mi ortografía no es muy buena jijiji. Y tu historia no me gusta me encanta no hay un solo capitulo en que te salga soso o aburrido, en la mayoría de las historias siempre hay partes aburridas en la tuya no. ¡Me alegra q te guste mi historia!

**Alora:** yes the chapter was confusing I hope that in this one some of your doubts will be answered, if not you can ask me because I am a bit confusing jeje

**Makalani Astral** glad you like it!

**Anny Pervert Snape** jajaja angst yo lo sentí volado mas que nada pero q bueno q te haya parecido interesante y en cuanto a las dudas en este las explico jaja si no me doy a entender mándame tus preguntas y las contesto en el siguiente jeje. Si creo que cuando termine lo subiré en ingles y tienes razón tiene rato q no subo algo en español pero con mis FABULOSAS CALIFICACIONES en química, mis amigos y demás no me ha dado tiempo de actualizarlas o hacer una nueva pero ya veras un día de estos caigo con la sorpresa (te he dicho que me encanta tu nick, bye)

**5- Wishing**

Harry woke up with a foolish smile on his lips. He was so rested. His body ached with painless satisfaction. It was early, maybe too early considering who he was but he didn't care. He just concentrated himself on laying on the bed and continue to have those kind of toughs that you have early in the mornings, not precise toughs just the ramblings of the mind when is between been awake and sleep. Harry enjoyed his numbness as far as he could. Watching images and memories of his life without paying attention to one, just delighting in the collage that they formed together. Finally he put on his gasses and turned around to face his companion of dreams. His apparently invisible companion of dreams.

Draco was gone. He glanced at the empty bed with his frown knotted before cursing loudly. A set of words, completely uncharacterized of the boy who lived, left his mouth. He stopped to think this, taking pleasure in the tough of McGonogall watching with a disapproving look and with her lips pursed. That gained him a smirk.

Trying to cheer himself up he began to consider his situation as a challenge. He was the best seeker on the world and he was going to found him. Draco Malfoy wasn't as smart as he tough he was. With his instincts and witty Draco Malfoy was going to be eating on the palm of his hand before he could say "Gryffindork". After all he was Harry Potter. And for him nothing was sweeter than the trill of the chase

After his musings he put on a shirt with a brown jersey, faded blue jeans and a pair of sneakers excitedly. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and combed his tousled hair with bitter resignation. Considering that it was the best not to challenge his hair he decided to start his hunting. He opened the door and he was about to walk when he saw him.

Little could surprise him; Harry prided himself of that. However there is always an exception for any rule. Harry didn't like the exceptions; even tough they usually meant some well to him. Being the Boy-Who-Lived had benefits. They weren't a lot and normally Harry despised them because he had them instead of his parents. But what was currently happening now could be placed in those few times when Harry himself made exceptions.

Harry smiled.

**"Hello Draco"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ron was heading to Harry's room worriedly. But the fucking house was so huge and it had so many corridors that Ron found it really hard to change of room without getting lost. Normally he would have already desisted. Ron didn't like things that were hard to get. If it wasn't easy then it wasn't destined to be. But now he had a really important reason.

He had taken Harry to bed after yesterday's episode (or like his mind liked to call it _"Malfoy's episode"_). At the moment he had been terrified, he was just talking to Harry. Asking him about what was happening. Harry tried to trick him at the beginning but after his insistence he confessed. Harry fancied Malfoy. But Ron didn't understand why was this making happier. If he ever had (knock on wood) a thing for Malfoy he would surely slit his wrists before doing anything stupid. But well that was just he. What was currently bugging him was his own stupidity. Harry had looked so upset when he took him to his room, he had wanted to go and look for Malfoy. Trying to convince him to stay on bed he had given him a letter that Malfoy had dropped at the moment. Harry had taken it and fallen asleep immediately. But Ron suspected that letter was going to be the tiger that would start the coming storm.

**"Bugger"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"Are you going to ignore me all day?"** asked the brunet across the blond.

Both were sitting on the bare floor. Harry was resting his back against his room's door and Draco was leaning wearily against the hallway's wall. The blonde looked like hell, his hair looked a little bit too unruly; his robes were wrinkled and dirty for being on the floor. His normally pale face was now translucent and dark circles adorned blood shot steel eyes.

The Slytherin didn't respond Harry's question. He just gazed at him with an absent expression. As Harry stared back he couldn't stop thinking that Malfoys have always been white and blond. A sickening tone of white that makes you want to touch them and check if they are really made of flesh like everyone else or if they are some kind of ghosts. Even tough almost everyone wants to they don't. And it's pretty easy to guess why they don't. Words like _"If you touch me you filth I will hex your eyebrows off!" _are tattooed on their foreheads. Maybe it was because Harry was quite fond to his eyebrows that he haven't even tried before. Draco Malfoy wasn't an excellent wizard but he did have a lot of handy and nasty spells under the old, green and silver sleeve. Draco Malfoy never rested until he found revenge. But he was Harry Potter, he never rested until he had what he wanted.

Grinning to his insides he said **"Malfoy if you don't answer me I am going to see myself in the uncomfortable position to slap you to make you react"** He laughed expecting a snotty come back, an insult or even a curse. What he didn't expect was the calm submission that the blonde showed at that exact moment. He began to worry, crawling he got near to the other youth. He extended a hand to touch the downed head. A noise of an explosion stopped him.

He stilled his hand in mid action and looked around and to find nothing. Probably it was just the twins trying to bug Ron. Nothing to worry. When he put again his attention to the other boy he looked directly at now closed gray orbs. The blond was shaking, and his mouth was closed tightly. He looked too different, and it wasn't just the physical appearance it was something else that Harry couldn't entirely fathom. He reached for the pale faced boy chin asking, without words, to the other teen to open his eyes. This was until the blond abruptly opened his eyes and patted his hand away.

**"Not on your goddamned life Potter"** He hissed, after he took Harry's hand away for him. And tried to glare at him with a pitiful imitation of hate.

**"Well that is the Malfoy we all know and love" **The raven-haired teen exclaimed with mocked respect. Begging for a smile to the tight closed pale lips. None came.

**"Get lost Potter I don't want you here right now" **Whispered the gray-eyed-boy.

**"I can't" **A statement.

**"Why" **A reproach.

**"I read your letter" **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Snape was walking, simply and carelessly. He was just walking like nothing in the world could disturb him.

That was his facade. In reality the things were a little bit different. He hadn't slept at all. The results of this were his trembling hands, a horrible headache, and boiling anger. He had never been a morning person, but now he was pretty pissed off as well as worried. But of course he would never admit the latter one to anyone, no that anyone would believe him but even so, the fact that others could find out made him feel nervous.

And he really didn't like to feel like this. He felt angry, nervous and simply upset. Lot of people would say that he was pretending, that he was hiding his own feelings and that he was just blocking the sun with one finger. And what made him angrier was finding out that if he were honest with himself he would have to agree with them. That really made him sick.

But Snape was good at keeping secrets. No one could beat him at that, and he didn't know anymore if this is something to feel proud of or ashamed. But Snape didn't know many things anymore.

Oh! But don't get me wrong he was a human after all and sometimes he does feel like suffocating with words that will never get out of his mouth. He wasn't _perfect_ at keeping secrets he was just _good_. And that makes the difference because if he were perfect at keeping secrets he wouldn't have the wishes that he has so many times. But he does.

He wishes he could just rip his tongue and finish his suffering, and others he just feels like telling everybody. He does feels like this, but he never does anything about it. And that's why he is good at keeping secrets.

Snape continued to walk. His frown deepened

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"No, you didn't" **The Slytherin said with a dizzy smile.

Smirking Harry argued **"And why are you so sure of that?"**

**"Because if you'd read that letter you wouldn't be talking to me" **Responded Draco with cold anger. He tried to stand but he was wildly pulled to the wall.

**"You know the thing that I hate the most of you is that you always assume things about me when you don't know what are talking about!" **They were so close that his lips were almost touching the other's ones.

Draco couldn't separate himself of Harry's grip. And it wasn't because the other was taller or stronger or because he was so tired. Tough these facts were true they weren't the reason of why he didn't even intent to get away. And he did want to get away. He was reproaching himself his weakness. And he was furious of his betrayal to his own father. But he couldn't get away; he needed to stay with the other boy. And he was craving for those luscious lips that always seduced him in his dreams. He was so near. And he thanked Slytherin for his cowardliness because if he had been a little, just a little bit braver he would have ravished the dark teen onto oblivion.

Well this was Draco's problem but Harry demonstrated that he haven't any as he glued lips with him. And that was a bigger issue on Draco's opinion.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Remus Lupin was a really pain on the neck. He was always bugging and interfering in other people lives. He had always been like that; well he was like that since Severus met him. And that was a long time ago. Remus was annoying yes, but he was also had a pretty extent knowledge of the dark arts. And because of that Severus was talking with a wolf-hazel-eyed-gryffindork. Now adding to his particular dislike for the other man his sleepless night. And that Remus used to talk nonsense when he was nervous or he didn't know what to do. We have as a result a Severus on the verge to hex the werewolf, and this oblivious to his situation, who continued to talk while offering him a cup of coffee. If Severus had to reject him one more time the damn coffee he was going to explode!

**"Listen Lupin I am not here because I want to. I am here because I need your help"**

**"You need my what...?!"** Asked the man clearly shocked

_This is going to be a hell of a day. _Tough Severus as he rubbed the bridge of his nose

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Narcissa Malfoyaboard the train to France decided. Fresh tears damped her porcelain face but she took no attention to that matter. Narcissa hated England with all his heart. In that land she'd lost her husband and he was just going to lose her son in the same way. She felt so guilty of leaving his son like this, with no explanation. But she just couldn't handle it. Draco needed help and Narcissa was sure that Severus was going to do anything on his hands to help him. She just expected that Draco were smarter in off to accept his help.

She had tried with Lucius when his illness started. Malfoys were a really old family. A cursed family in Narcissa's opinion. So much blood mixed. Blood of veela, and of dark creatures, or relatives that joined their same blood to maintain the family name, so many abuse and frigidness. This all together was the cause of Lucius and Draco's sickness. And the house the damned house, Narcissa always hated that house. The same one that had belonged for centuries to the Malfoys.

Miriam Malfoy, an antecessor of his husband had been a really powerful witch. But Miriam had a flaw. A really big flaw. She was insane. She'd been raped as a child and because of that she couldn't entirely trust anyone. When she was old enough to inherit the Malfoy's house she locked herself into it. But she wasn't entirely alone, she was carrying a son. His father son. Close to insanity. She invented to herself a lie that she could believe instead of his crude truth. She invented that she had been raped but no by his father but for a demon and that the boy that growing inside of him was a half demon. And Miriam was condemned to take care of him. But after the child was born she began to feel really lonely. The boy was just months and she couldn't talk to him or love him because he was a sin. So she cursed herself and her descendant. She linked her house to her blood. So every descendant would be united to the house. It was told that she talked with the house and that she died of unexplainable causes.

After her dead the ministry not seeing the link of the house to the owner as a dangerous act permitted it and the house was inherited to father to son. But as the house grew older it also grew stronger. Their link made their owner's emotions accelerate. And it also caused illusions to the mind. But this only happened when the soul of the Malfoy was on great pain or felt deeply guilty. Malfoys were always guilty of something and they also burned and paid their sins with their insanity. Almost all of them committed suicide if they weren't murdered before. Malfoys were cursed.

Narcissa prayed that this would not happen to his son. But now she had another responsibility. And this time she was going to make things right.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's all for today. Sorry about the lateness but jeje I've been busy. See you in the nest chapter.**

**Bye.**

**L.S.T.P **


	6. Realizing

**Smile to the death.**

**By L.S.T.P**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**6- Realizing**

It hadn't been like in the dreams; there was no doubt about that.

Both teens decided, in silent agreement, that it'd been mushy, awkward and really, really short. But for a first time it hadn't been so bad. More like sloppy instead of bad and fast instead of short.

Harry was feeling more than a little embarrassed. It'd been his first experience, and Harry now was pretty sure that he'd come **too** fast. At least he'd come first than Draco did, that wasn't a good sign. His ego was pretty wounded, and a noisy little voice was screaming him that he needed to get his sorry ass out of here as fast as he could, before the blond started mocking him. But another part of him was more serious than the latter one; this voice was telling him that it was no good to stay like they were on the hallway. Both were sprawled on the floor, they still had their clothes on, but their zippers were down and little Harry and Draco were waving to one another. Also they were both wet and it wasn't _that_ comfortable.

Draco's mind was still in shock. Draco knew that it hadn't been like in the movies, but it had been... nice. Draco still remembered the feeling of Harry's body pressed against his, their hips rocking against each other, Harry's voice, and Harry's moans in his ears. The desperation for each other, and the cry of the boy-who-lived when he had come. But what Draco remembered the most was Harry's hand around him, making him reach his own pleasure. The act itself had been so Gryffindor, but Draco didn't know why he appreciated more the gesture than the sex. Draco was confused.

"**I need to go"** Announced the blonde unexpectedly. He stood up, but the hand around his leg stopped him.

**"What are you doing Potter?!"** Yelled at the brunette. Harry was bracing his leg like his life depended on it. A determined look on bright green eyes, dark eyebrows were tied in an angry frown and the sneer on his lips was almost daring.

"**A word Malfoy"**

XXXXXXXXXXX

**" WHAT? Are you serious about this?"** Yelled the hazel-eyed man.

"**No Lupin I am just pulling your leg, can't you see?"** Answered Snape as he stood up, both hands on the ex Gryffindor's desk. **"Of course I am being serious, when have you seen me act in other way?"**

"**Are you saying that he is a...?"** The unbelieving on his eyes, and the trembling lips with the earthquaked-face was enough too prevent Severus of hitting him. That and the fact that Lupin was sniffing him.

**"Yes..."** Severus answered, backing off of Remus and his soon to be bloody nose if he didn't stopped smelling him **" Hey stop that! What the hell are you doing?"**

**" Oh sorry"** said Remus but he kept staring oddly at Severus.

**" What?!"** Snapped Severus glaring at the loony lupine.

**" Nothing "**But he continued staring, and smelling but with discretion this time.

**" Tell me why the hell are you sniffing me!"** demanded the head of Slytherin, with wand in hand.

**"Forget it, so this means that Harry is..."**

**"Yes"** Snape said still watching oddly at the other man.

**"Oh!"** That was all that said the werewolf before sitting down on his chair.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They were again in Harry's room; the blind confidence of the night before had apparently disappeared. Both teens were awkwardly shifting their weights to foot to foot.

**" If you knew this why didn't you tell me before"** Harry demanded. Shaky hands making his way to his tousled black hair.

**" What?"** Asked the blond, already fearing Harry's answer.

**" Oh come on! "** said Harry pacing around the room, searching for the correct words. He didn't find them. **" Please Malfoy, do we have to do this in the hardest way? Both of us discern what am I talking about, Right? Now, could you please answer me?"**

**" Listen to me carefully you halfblooded-git I..."** Draco hissed. But then he stopped, why he didn't know, he just stopped. Why was now he feeling so bad? Why had it hurt so much to speak like that to him?

Draco seemed so lost to Harry. Unfitting to the cheerful colors of his bedroom. With the body stiffened, the dark robes making him look smaller than what he really was, and with the sad expression of someone that hasn't seen anything at all. A newborn fearing the life.

Draco's standing there, in the middle of the room, was wrong. Wrong in oh so many ways. His body looked like the misplaced image that doesn't belongs to the whole picture. And his face was a frozen expression of anger, with the livid gestures still on his face but with the fire extinguished; the same fire that was always around and in the blond when he felt rage. But now he was a sad-empty vessel.

Harry stood up and walked to the blonde. Not thinking it twice he embraced him. Secretly wanting to hearten him, to scold at him, to talk to him, to introduce him a new life.

But the burst open door stilled him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**" Oh?! Is that all you are going to say?" **Yelled the black-haired man dumbfounded. Where were the screams, the denial? **" You mean that the fact that my Godson, and whatever is Harry for you, being an item doesn't affect you!"**

**"No"** Lupin spoke with truth and that only infuriated more the other man.

**"Not even a bit!"** Snape was hurt, really hurt. Why was he screaming? He was the one supposed to remain calm. After all he was the one delivering the news, not the other way around. And was Lupin smirking. No, that couldn't be.

**"So, Snape. Where are Draco and Harry?"**

**" I.."**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had always thought that Ron had a horrible timing. As he stared at the red-head with the wide open mouth he just could think that Ron was his best friend, that he was loyal, funny, smart and cool but he did have a horrible timing.

Ron was pretty open-minded; he'd skilled that with the years. Maybe some people still thought that he was the explosive, predictable, hot-tempered boy that he was years ago. But he knew that he had changed, life made him mature and despite that he felt grateful about his learning, sometimes he just wished to be the same boy: lazy, dumb and predictable, yes, but also naive...

However he wasn't, and he knew why Harry was so close to the ferret-boy. He didn't like it; but he knew why Harry was holding the Slytherin and why both had that expression on their faces, the one that said that they just had been caught. Finding Harry like this was like finding any of his brothers in the same situation, really gross. Come to think about it, it wasn't as bad as it could have, he could have found Percy. That would be really, really discussing and a little bit traumatic in Ron's opinion. And he thanked god that they still had their clothes on.

The brunette and the read-headed stared at each other: one too perplexed to speak, and the other one too lost on his thoughts. Draco now was blushing, and he didn't understand what was worse, the fact that the weasel had caught them or the fact that he was blushing.

**"Ron could you please wait me outside, I would be there in a minute"** Harry said, hastily pointing at the door.

Ron did it, too shocked to argue and too amused to be angry.

As Ron exited himself of the room Harry let out a sight that he didn't notice he was holding. He was relived; at least Ron hadn't gone basilisk onto him. He was still hugging the blond, who looked quite cute with the mouth slightly open and the horrified face. Harry couldn't resist himself.

Draco felt a slight peck on the cheek, but before he could complain the Gryffindor was already moving away.

**" Sorry but I need to..."** A pointed look to the door, and a sight **"...you know"**

**" That is not of my concern"** Replied the blonde acidly. Angry with Harry for kissing him and angry with himself for missing the touch so much.

**" Isn't it? Because I can't think of anything else that could be more of your concern"** Said Harry, gazing intensely at the other boy before pulling a new pair of jeans **" You can change now too, but don't go we need to talk"**

Harry intended to brush past him while handing him his letter. Draco didn't have it, he stopped Harry getting a firm grip of his arm **" I don't need your charity, I am going to find Severus and get the hell out of here. You stay away of me!"**

**" Yell all you want you pompous princess but that is not gonna change the fact that I am your mate, like it or not"** Harry snapped.

**" That's it Potter you are my mate, not all the way around. And like I said I don't need you"** It hurt, it was hurting. But Draco wasn't showing it, his insides were burning. He grabbed his stomach pitifully. Harry didn't notice.

**" You don't but I do. Are you happy now? I fucking need you! Ok?" **Harry exclaimed.

Draco looked up, forgetting the dizzying pain, straight to dark green eyes. He saw the boy in front of him. Not the boy-who-lived, but the one that had just said that he needed him, nobody had said that to him before. He felt the pull again, the one that was always there when Harry was around, and he melted into it. He looked at Harry lips, they were boy lips, maybe a little bit thin but Draco knew that they possessed the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen. Draco leaned into Harry, bringing their mouths closer, feeling the agitated breath of Harry and the fear that corrupted the air. Draco didn't mind, at this moment he wasn't breathing.

Harry felt Draco's arousal, or maybe it was his own, he didn't mind. He just wanted to feel. He just prayed for a kiss, a mutual kiss.

_**"Harry Potter stop making out with the ferret and come here, am still waiting!"**_

It was Ron's voice. Ron's annoying and damned voice.

Whatever cast spell in both of them had been broken.

Not knowing what else to do Harry got out of the room only to find that Ron wasn't alone.

**"Explain" **Said Ron's mom and Professor Lupin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two men were already waiting for him, but Severus didn't bother with unneeded greetings. He just gave a firm nod of acknowledgement, they nodded back and started walking. Severus followed them stairs up. They were on a cheap motel, but Severus thought that it was the perfect place. They lights were dim, and witches and wizards were on small booths, drinking, getting high or laid. Nobody would remember them, and if they did they wouldn't talk.

Privacy was the key word. And they needed just that. Severus walked on silent, watching the hem of the other's men robes almost touch the filthy floor, almost. The two of them were almost the same height, similar build and a royal pain on the ass, to be more exact, Severus ass.

They arrived to their destination and entered the small room. Severus was the first to talk.

**" They know, Lupin knows and probably right now everybody is finding out"**

**"Good"** Said the man of the left before taking off his hood, blonde hair and gray eyes addressed him.

**" And how is Harry and Remus....?"** Snapped the other, still hiding under his hood.

**" Potter is ok and..."** Severus trailed off.

**" What? What's with Remus? Is he ok?"** Blared the hooded-one.

**" Yes, I think, he just...."** Severus answered

**"What?!"** Yelled the man

**"He sniffed me"** Stated Snape, cursing at how silly he sounded.

**" You mean, that he..." **

**"I hadn't think about it, but yes, probably..."**

**" He sniffed you Black, your scent must have been on Severus robes"** Interrupted the blond, gazing them with smart eyes.

**" Oh shit!"** Cursed Sirius Black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEWS OR FLAMES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.


End file.
